Who Said Death Was Easy?
by bandgeekgirl13
Summary: A random Death Note fanfiction.


**_A/N: This is my first Death Note Fanfiction. I don't know if I'll finish it or not, but I'll see how it goes. The prologue is written in third person although the actual chapters will be written in first person. I might switch POV's to fit the story._**

**_

* * *

_**

At long last the final bell of the day rang. Cho Kami stood up as soon as she heard the bell ring. _I'm free for the weekend_, she thought to herself, _finally_. The week had seemed to just drag on and on in a never ending cycle. Smiling to a group of lost looking freshman, Cho started for the door, exiting it with the hundreds of other students that were on either side of her. The cool breeze in the air made her realize that autumn had come. She shivered, looking around in search for her friend, in hope to hang out this weekend; she had nothing else to do.

"Light!" She called out to her friend. Light Yagami's walk slowed to a halt as he waited for Cho to catch up with him. "Don't think you're leaving without me." Cho commented, smirking at him. They had been friends since middle school. Everyone teased them but they were just friends, nothing more. Although Cho _had_ noticed just how good looking that Light was as they had gotten older. Light never really had a girlfriend, he was far too focused on his studies for that, or so he claimed. Cho had gone out with a guy named Kyo a couple years ago but she hadn't dated anyone since. Her excuse being that she didn't want to get hurt again.

"Wouldn't dream of it." came his sarcastic reply. Cho rolled her eyes teasingly, crossing her arms, muttering something that sounded a lot like "boys." Light laughed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yup, boys, of course," He commented with a wink, "Can't live with us, can't live without us. We're here now get used to it." Light smiled, running a hand through his already messy brown hair. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kyo. She looked quickly again at Light, a tight smile on her face...

Cho and Light started walking, much to Cho's relief, "Of course." She replied, kicking a pebble that was in her path.

"So, can I stay for dinner? Your mom is the best cook I know. And Sayu is just so cute..." Cho asks, changing the conversation. Light nodded, taking his hand with hers as they crossed the busied street that was standing before them. "Sure, I know my mom won't mind. She already considers you as another daughter." Light replied as they walked over to the sidewalk, it would take about another ten minutes of walking before they'd reach Light's house.

Cho grinned, "Okay, I still wanted to make sure. Golden boy." Golden boy, it was what she called Light. Since he was top in their class at school. He was every teacher's favorite student. The nice, quiet, straight A student. And Cho's very best friend.

"Of course, whatever you say, Cho." Light replied, leading her down the path that the two of them knew so well. Only a few minutes' time before they arrived at the Yagami House. There was an unknown tension in the air. Cho felt stiff, _something's not right…_

"L-L-Light," Cho stammered, tugging on his sweatshirt, stopping suddenly as a chill involuntarily swept over her. Her heart thumping wildly as she moved closer to Light for warmth. Something bad was going to happen. Or something bad already did happen. She closed her eyes, but not before she saw the culprit-to-be.

"Woah, woah, easy there, are you okay?" Light's arms wrapped around Cho, "What's wrong?"

Cho didn't need to answer-the gunshot and screams behind them were proof enough. Cho looked instinctively behind her and grimaced, regretting it already. Strangely enough, Light didn't jump up once he heard the noise himself, although he did take a peek himself, his face as disgusted as hers. She could only imagine what was going through his head at the moment. Instead, he and Cho ran faster to his house. First Cho was confused but then she realized Light was alerting his father. Soichiro Yagami, Light's father, was the chief of police. _Of course he would want to hear about this…This…murder, I forced myself to think the word. _Light opened the door, letting her step inside first.

"Thanks…" Cho muttered, still shivering. Although it was more because of what happened. What she heard. She feared she did not even want to know what had happened, despite her curiosity. She was too shaken up. Everything blurred in her mind.

"Dad!" Light called, "Quick! There's been an accident." Light held Cho close to him as she buried herself in his sweatshirt, shaking. Not believing what happened. Light slowly lifted Cho's head and Cho sighed, blushing as she stepped off to the side. Her body still cold and in her mouth a bad taste.

His father bounded down the stairs, "What happened?" He asked, grabbing his police I.D. He was determined to figure out what happened-no matter what. Cho had saw that look on his face countless times before.

Light looked at his father, "The sooner we get there the sooner you can find out. Besides, I'm not too sure myself. All I know was that someone was just murdered."

"Another murder?" He asked. He mumbled something under his breath-all Cho could catch was the word 'kira'.

"Cho, you should stay in here. Mom will be home soon with Sayu, you can hang out with them. I don't want to out when you can easily get hurt," Light insists as he and his father were exiting. Cho nodded; not really even paying attention. Instead once they left, she went upstairs, booted up Light's computer and searched 'kira'. Thousands of results came up. She clicked on one and started reading.

'Kira-The world's newest mass murderer'

Cho gasped, stopping only a moment before she read the full article. By the time she finished, she had only one goal-to catch Kira.


End file.
